


Hero of Heavens

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark Magic, Fantasy, Kingdoms, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in the fantastical world of Navea, the five kingdoms all exist alongside one another with varying allegiances and values. In one kingdom, the Kingdom of Astral, its reigning prince Orion is at the forefront of a conflict between territories and the monarchs who rule them; to make matters worse, alongside each monarch comes a powerful god that grants them unyielding power too great for one man alone. Luckily, Orion has his own powerful allies to assist him throughout his journey; be it an elf that prefers to let her bow speak for herself, an elemental kitsune too flirtatious for his own good, or two troublesome siblings harboring a mysterious past, Orion certainly has his hands full trying to act as a psuedo-commander of sorts to this ragtag team of heroes as they try to rewrite history and hopefully the futures that their enemies have set out for them.((Working title - likely to change))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an original story i'm working on in my free time to iron out this universe/premise that i've been thinking up for a while now. I'm not sure how much will change by the end of it, but don't be surprised if i give the summary, title, tags, or ratings tweaks as i go along.
> 
> I'm also looking to improve my writing, which i've been neglecting for quite some time now, so feedback and criticism is very much appreciated! Anything from compliments to complaints will do, so long as it has something i can improve on or something you'd like to see more of :)

A grand party to commemorate the birth of nobility was commonplace in most kingdoms, but it was a matter of international importance when the nobility was none other than a second heir to the Kingdom of Astral. Territories of all shapes of sizes gathered in the kingdom’s capital as the King and Queen sat in the throne room, adorned with twinkling fairy lights and dancing wisps, all the while welcoming their guests with wide smiles and kind gazes. Between their thrones, a young girl sat with an infant in her arms, the oldest princess caring after her family’s newest arrival with a motherly expression mirroring that of her mother.

“Rejoice one and all, for today we welcome my son with merriment and good omen to the almighty Astrea!” the king proclaims, his own hearty voice reverberating throughout the marble palace. His proclamation was meet with more cheers from the palace’s guests, all partaking in the festivities that they had to offer.

“Mother, can you hold him for a second? I want to get my present for him before i go to bed!” The raven-haired girl asks, carefully rising from her chair so as to not jostle her younger brother too much. The infant pulled at her loose locks playfully, but let go as he was taken into his mother’s arms and rested against her chest lovingly.

“Of course, but do hurry - your father will commence the ceremony in a matter of moments.” the Queen warns with a hushed tone, and the girl nodded obediently before scampering down the stairs hurriedly, her shoes clicking rhythmically against the white tiles. 

“Are you alright, love? Do you need me to take him before the ceremony begins? Or perhaps you would like to retire for the night?” the King asks his wife, who was beginning to look quite weary under the sparkling fairy lights. Though, with a flick of her had, she easily dismisses his concerns with a smirk adorning her features.

“I’ll have you know that drowsiness no reasonable excuse for any mother to miss the blessing of her child. Besides,” the Queen rises from her throne steadily, with the support of her visibly anxious husband, with her son still babbling and cooing in her arms, “Astrea only comes so often that it’d be a shame to miss her for the sake of a night’s rest.”

Still supporting his wife, the King rose his hand to silence the room with a resolute gleam in his eye. The wisps began to gather towards the center of the grand room, whispers and ancient enchantments filling the room with hypnotic foley that left the room in hushed awe of their ritual. The hundreds of dazzling blue wisps throughout the room gathered to form a massive spherical orb of light that warbled until it burst, leaving countless of twinkling specks throughout the room and adorning people’s hair and clothing. Whirlwinds of dancing wisps gave life to even more, each no bigger than a pinpoint. The people’s fascinated whispers were cut short by the sight of the floating ethereal mass they saw slowly making its way out of the flurry of newly-created wisps, an enchanting, luminous spirit made its way towards the royal family with her hair and garments rippling and floating behind her.

“It’s been 7 years since i’ve last seen you two, and yet you two seem to have not aged a day; it astounds even me.” the goddess spoke, her voice dripping with a hypnotic lull that would seem to out any troubled soul at ease. The King and Queen greeted her warmly, each exchanging their own welcome. “Where would the young princess be? I’d love to see how she’s matured since her own blessing.”

“She’s run off to get her own gift for the young prince.” the King informs, glancing down over his wife’s shoulder at his son, who was now also looking towards the goddess with wide-eyed awe evident in his eyes resembling a vast blue sea.

“Ah, the young prince; it’s no wonder two wonderful human beings such as yourself can create such beautiful new life.” the goddess compliments, extending a hand out carefully towards the infant, who reached out their own tiny had towards the luminescent woman curiously. His excited coos reverted more into hushed indistinguishable babbles of amazement. “Ah, what a pure little soul. I see promising things in store for this one as well…”

The goddess’ words drifted into the air, for all to hear, and yet there seemed to be a light tinge of amazement hidden away in her own words that almost seemed to mirror the infant.

“Do the heavens have any insight on what title our child shall bear?” the King asked, his head bowed graciously towards the almighty goddess.

Hearing this request, Astrea exchanged one more interested glance towards the infant, noting the way his eyes reflected her own image and the wisps around her like a starry sky; truly, she felt no name more worthy for this child than the one that came to her mind right then.

“A name worthy for a star-blessed warrior such as himself.” she said, carefully caressing his chubby cheeks in her hands as she placed a kiss on the top of his head, atop the light strands of dull blue hair already adorning his head. Then, almost on cue, wisps began to flutter atop him, almost like a starry crown of ethereal energy. 

“Named after the mighty demigod of the ocean, his noble warrior prowess was praised by those across all lands, just as this one will be; from this day out-”

“Wait, wait! His crown!” interrupted a young voice as she stumbled through the stunned crowd, a silver circlet between her hands whose gems glistened and rang as she ran up to her parents and the awaiting goddess. “He needs his crown! Prince No-Name won’t be a prince without his crown!” the girl declared, ignoring the hushed scoldings from her parents.

“Alessia, mustn’t interrupt -”

 

The Queen could say no more as the goddess sent her an understanding smile, crouching down to get on eye-level with the persistent princess, her composure not wavering under the gaze of such an overwhelming magical presence.

“Ah, well if it isn’t the young princess. Yes, you are right; a prince does need their crown. Would you care to do the honors of putting it on for him, then?” Astrea asked, extending her arms out towards the young girl invitingly. Immediately, Alessia’s cerulean eyes widened excitedly upon hearing the goddess’ request, and she didn't hesitate to leap into her arms to be lifted up to her younger brother.

“Umm...does he have a name, yet?”

“Yes, we were just getting to that part; now, where was i….ah, i remember now,” the goddess slowly lifted the young princess up towards the infant with ease, and her gaze softened upon seeing the two siblings exchange a laugh with one another as she placed the circlet on his head. “From this day forward, young prince, you’ll be regarded with a name as noble and powerful as the hero who previously bore it; the mighty hunter and celestial guardian: Orion.”

As the room erupted in celebratory cheers for the newest member of the royal family, the goddess merely smiles and continued to observe as the infant began to grow more excited at the sight of all of the merriment and dazzling “stars”.

 

Truly, this child was an envoy of the Heavens, she only grew more sure of it the longer her blessing remained on him.


End file.
